


Splashing in the river

by BylerFrinds44



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, Gay male characters, Kissing, M/M, Summer, Sweet, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylerFrinds44/pseuds/BylerFrinds44
Summary: The party convinced Steve to take them to the river.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 9





	Splashing in the river

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a good day/night and if your not that’s ok. Now if someone hasn’t told you this in a while, “you are a wonderful person and you can do this!” Ok, hope you enjoy. Have a good rest of your day/night.

It was summer. The warm air wafted around Will’s face. It felt good against his skin. He was in the middle of the river, balancing on two rocks. Mike was on the bank playing with a tadpole. They had pleaded with Steve to drive them out for the day. Max, Lucas, Dustin, El, and Robin had come too. They were all splashing around, trying not to slip on the slimy rocks in the riverbed. “Hey, Mike come here!” Will called from where he was wobbling precariously on the rocks. “No way!” Mike called back, “you're just going to pull me in!” “No I won’t!” Will giggled. Mike rolled his eyes and started to make his way to where Will was standing. “Okay, I’m here, what do you want?” He said. Will side eyed mike, an evil grin playing on his face. “No.” Mike said, baking away. “Oh yes!” Will said, leaping onto Mike. They both fell into the water with a splash. The others looked around to see what had happened. As Will and Mike surfaced, Max called out, “about time Mike! You’ve been playing with that frog baby for like an hour!” “Oh, shut up!” Will yelled, splashing her. “Oh, so you want to play like that Byers?” She said playfully. “Bring it on!” Robin said. They all started splashing each other without mercy. Screaming and falling in. 

By now all of them were soaked, cold, and a little hungry. The sun had gone down past the trees flanking the river and the warm breeze had turned into an icy wind. The group climbed out of the freezing river and covered each other in towels and blankets as they got into Steve’s car. Will and Mike sat on the way back, squeezing together as tight as they could to get warm. Mike kissed the top of Will's head and wrapped his arms around the boy. They stayed like that until Steve dropped El and Will off. Mike let go of Will and they kissed goodbye. Waving as Will walked away. As they drove away Mike couldn’t help but think that he had the best boyfriend in the whole universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you find any editing mistakes please, kindly let me know. :)


End file.
